


for the sake of hockey part the second

by arsonandhockeysticks



Series: the grittening [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, goalies as a plot devise, no beta we die like the leafs in the first round of the playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: after facing the eastern conference, Steve Dangle and co. have to face the central devision
Series: the grittening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	for the sake of hockey part the second

**Author's Note:**

> reading the first fic is probably a good idea  
>  apologies for any spelling errors   
> and yes I did forget about some characters

As they flew to washington, Gritty decided that the dangle group should get the help of the dallas stars mascot, victor e green. The kraken was not a monster that could easily defede a lone.   
Even though the Steve superstars had talked to gritty and thought they had stopped the grittening, they hadn't. It was still coming and they could feel it. The iron curtain over the eastern conference had lifted. The lift of the curtain is slow. News is coming out of the east in fits and bursts, bit by bit people start to learn things about the changes that happened in the east.   
The Grittening is still coming, the pens fans all around the us and canada search sporting goods stores for gear of other teams and start to hide all their pens gear. 

The hockey gods cast their collective eyes over the realm made up of the nhl. They could see that things were still going down. Going to the dark one could say. The shadow that the grittening cast and made its way down to pittsburg.   
News from Penguins home games stopped coming and the hockey gods started to worry. The pens and their fans were normally insufferable about winning and when they didnt hear anything, even after the flyers said they had to lose to the pens, the hockey gods decided to call a meeting.   
The meeting was short with the hockey gods only having to decide on one thing, whether or not they wanted to send Steve and his group into the central division. The central division had started to shut down, the grittening making its way there was well. 

The crew for some reason had a few changes as well, most likely because the players who were there from the central division had been called back to their teams with the approaching grittening.   
They had lost both Roope Hintz and Torey Krug. the loss of Roope was a huge hit to the group while the lost of Torey Krug not so much, he didn't add as much to the team as the others.   
After seeing this the hockey gods decided to appoint two new members to the crew. Throughout his trip through the easter division, steve had impressed a lot of players and there was a fare bit of interest in joining the crew. 

The players who ended up joining the new steve dangle lead team were, Kevin Hayes of the flyers. The loud bostonian was a great addition to the team. His knowledge of gritty was indisputable to Steve and all the rest of the group. The second addition to them was the resourceful, Brent Burns. His sasquatch abilities were sure to help in the journey to finding Victor e Green and saving the nhl from both the grittening and the kraken. 

The first team that the group had to face is the Columbus blue jackets. Seeing Max domi on that team was a bit odd for everyone. For Columbus the first challenge that the group had to face was stinger. That incredibly strange mascot first tried to attack the group but Brent burns and his amazing powers that he was gifted with as a benefit of being a cryptid and actually bigfoot, made it so stinger was quickly imcompasitated. Brent and Stinger at the end of the encounter exchanged, well not numbers but whatever cryptids used to communicate and Brent promised that he would keep in touch with the odd mascot. But he was not the only challenge in Ohio, they had to face both torts and elvis and his amazing powers of singing elvis. Torts was defeated surprisingly fast just because steve dangle could out yell the man. The shouting match they had was one for the ages. Two masters of the art facing each other was a sight the likes of will probably never be seen again.   
The last and maybe the most terrifying challenge was Elvis Merzlikins and his Elvis Presley singing powers. For this challenge, Marc-Andre Fleury had to pull out his goalie powers to stop them. With his two cup rings in his ears like Patric Roy in that one Bardown thumb league video he forged ahead, making his way to the singing goalie. Flower at the end after some magical goalie stuff only known to goalie he made his way off the ice to where his party was waiting. He smiled his weird smile at them and said   
“Well, thats done now.” 

The next team they had to face was the chicago team, but that team is best left not spoken of. Needless to say, phil and his hot dogs easily managed to get the crew the W over that team. 

The next challenge involved the steve group going up to michigan to go fight the redwings. Once they got their, Steve Yzerman gave them two challenges. The first one was a wings eating competition. What Yzerman didn't realize was that Steve Dangle had Phill Kessel as a secret weapon. Phill managed to out eat the whole redwings first line. He are more wings than all six players easily. The next challenge was a bit harder, Steve Yzerman challenged one player of steve dangles choosing in a race for the first overall pick. Steve choose Matthew Tkachuk of the Cancover Flucks are his representative for this challenge.   
Matthew was quite fast and managed to defeat Yzerman quite handily. The fact that Matthew got the first overall pick over Yzerman, drove the wings dm batty. Since the first overall pick is something that they were gunning for but never got. 

If the division made sense, the next team they would have to face is the blues since they are closest geographically but that is not how the division works so the dangle dynamic made their way to Nashville and the preds. The preds put their best foot forward with nash and the personification of country music. This anthropomorphic personification of a music gerena took the form of if someone merged johnny cash and dolly parton into one person.   
The country music monster was a hard fight, since the creacher did take over the dopey cat logo, a country music logo was not something that the crew with steve dangle was not ready for. They at first were not sure how to fight, let alone defeat this thing, this monster of an all together not great music genre. Phill kessel ended up with this one. He fed the thing hotdogs until it was fed and then like the cat it is, it ran off to take a good old nap. Feeding the cat was the safest way. Afterall, no one wanted to offend st. dolly, in music may she reign. So fighting country music would have been not safe to say the least 

The team then bopped down to florida to face the first of two florida teams, the panthers and their terrifying goalie excellence department. While a goalie excellence department might sound like a good and innocent thing, it is far from that a goalie excellence department is terrifying. It is a whole department full of goalies and their magical goalie powers. The department trains the goalies to be better and even more powerful and terrifying than before. With Roberto Luango at the forefront, the cats goalie excellence department is something to be fear.   
Bob used the powers of the bob as a weapon against the party appointed by  
The hockey gods. The powerful yell of Steve dangled while hurting the ears of the players, kept them safe from the magical goalie.   
But then  
Roberto Luango came out.   
He has grown more powerful than before as the head of the goalie excellence department. A goalie surrounded by goalies will only grow more powerful, that is the reason for things such as a goalie sayonce to call on the energy of former goalies.  
Luckily for steve, Marc-andre was good friends with the older goalie and the two of them went into the goalie excellence building for some referencements leaving the rest of the team and bob outside in the sweltering heat.   
Once the Vegas goalie came outside, he looked a bit rattled and wouldn't tell the others what went on other than they wouldn't have to worry about the goalie excellence department any more. 

The last stop the team made before dallas was their opponent from the stanley cup finals, the tampa bay lightning. The lighting was a quite formidable challenge. They put up one of the hardest challenges that the team had to face, and what is that you may ask?  
Well it was the Stanley cup, filled with a mysterious toxic liquid and on top of that, the cup was guarded by two feral alligators and steve stankos. Stammer wasn't the real worry here, no, that was whatever is in the cup.   
The first thing that they did in defeating the alligators and stammer was, Kevin Hayes went up to stamkos and poked him lightly, and that was enough to incapacitate him. Then the loud bostonian went on to the gators. He paused and looked at them and then scared them off in the most boston way. Yelling about how evil the yankees are of course. The gators in the face of his hatred of that accursed organization look as scared as a gator could and casually just waddled off to whence they came. But then there was the cup and whatever was inside that sacred object.   
Phill kessel slowly reached out to marc andre fleury, keeping his eyes on the cup the whole time. The goalie, knowing what was going on, reached into his goalie bag of holding and with slow careful movements, pulled out a hot dog and handed it to his former teammate.   
Phil approached the cup with care and then slowly dipped his hotdog into whatever the hallowed chalice was holding. Phill dipped the hotdog into the liquid, the liquid itself was a greenish color and, while it wasnt bubbling it seemed the sort of thing to be inclined to do so.   
The liquid swirled around the hot dog a bit but then settled down. Phil leaned over the cup and took a whiff of what was there. Phill laughed, and then said.   
“Everyone, its just sugar syrup dyed green”   
“How can you tell that?” Steve asked.   
The coyote player just smiled mysteriously and before Steve could ask any more questions, the hockey gods whisked them off to Texas and the stars.   
The Dallas stars put out their best forces to either welcome or fight the group that the hockey gods sent. The first group the stars sent out was the finish mafia with Anton Khudoben as an emissary between the two groups. Dobby went up to steve who he recognized as the leader of the group. He went up to Steve and shook his hand.   
“Welcome to dallas!” 

With that the finish mafia decided that steves group was safe and drew back revealing tyler segein and jamie benn waiting in the wings incase the party that the hockey gods has sent was not friendly and was going to fight them.   
Steve walked up to tyler. 

“Hi, can I talk to Victor E. Green? I have a message for him from gritty.”   
“Yeah, uh right this way.” Tyler seemed surprised that people wanted to speak to the mascot instead of him.   
Steve dangle and the whole gang followed the former bruin into the stadium and onto the ice, which was set up similar to that of Philly but slightly more tacky and lower budget. 

Steve approached the mascot, “getting mr. Green, I bring word from your fellow mascot of gritty.” 

The mascot went and quickly wrote a response on the white board that he carried. 

Steve seemed pleased with the response. After not that long of talking Steve managed to convince the star's mascot to help him, gritty and the entire hockey world in the fight against the evil that lived in washington.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
